


Spider Pranks

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Spider Pranks

Jake wasn't one for pranks but with Tom that's how it started. He would always play pranks on   
him on set and on the plane; he made Tom laugh like no other human could. So when Tom set   
up the perfect prank he knew Jake would be a bit mad but hoped he would not dump him   
because of this prank. So Tom set up the ropes and the pulleys and the bucket of water and   
when they were on set Tom put his plan into action. It was when they were shooting Jake was in   
mocap wear and his hair was perfect and Tom told the set coordinator to pull and he did   
flooding the whole set and Jake with water, messing up the whole filming process. Tom was   
waiting for the yelling but to his surprise Jake just laughed, almost falling over and Tom laughed   
as well then he pulled Jake in for a kiss and held him and laughed more knowing they would be   
in big trouble with everyone at Marvel and on set for this. But they didn't really care.


End file.
